knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady quest
Lady quests are quests posed to the Lady player, the completing of which rewards them with experience, currency, and items. Some quests are identical for both Ladies and Knights, while some are specific to one or the other. (Note that some quests have the same name for both player genders, but do still have differences and are thus different articles.) Lady quests *''see Category:Lady quests'' The Tutorial Episode 1 (Lady) Questline available with Level 1. Themes: The basics of farming and Estate economy. 1. #Evening Chill #A Garden We Grow #Egg, chick and chicken 2. #Mirror, Mirror on the Wall #With a Cherry on Top #The Daily Grind 3. #Ti-i-i-mber! #Beauty Knows No Pain #The Way to the Heart #First recipe #Storing Up #What's for Dinner? #Full and Light #Towers Up #Big Repairs #Feedback 4. (Lvl 5; Idols quest) #A Treat for an Idol 5. (new strain or part of old?; Friends quest) #Good Connections Episode 2 (Lady) Questline available with completing the quest A Treat for an Idol from questline Episode 1. Themes: Making clothes, Bulletin Board, restore Statue of a girl. #A Forest Village #The Village Visit #Alchemist Collector #Big Constructions (Lady quest) #Black Stones #A Man's Advice #Evening Makeup #Fashion House (Lady quest) #Oh, These Men #Feast of Feasts #Mysteries of the Past #Passing Knights #Industrial Revolution #The Quarrel #Lean years #In the Name of the Treasury #Tax Collectors #Seven Lean Years #Thou Shalt Make for Yourself an Idol #Last Minute Details #Another Letter #Statue (Lady quest) #Trumpets at the gate strain ??. (Lvl 10; Fashion quest) #Getting Ready for Fashion Going to the ball Questline available with completing the quest Trumpets at the gate from questline Episode 2. Themes: Sir Veimar's tournament. / Ladies preparing for their first ball. #The Queen is Enchanted #I Am Going to the Ball #A Valuable Advice #The visit. Day one #Housework Help #Another Request #Tournament Splendor #Family Dinner #The gambling jeweler #The Evening Meeting #Tournament. Day one. #Tournament. Day two. Gametable (Lady) Questline available with Level 4. Themes: Receive Zonk Table and play the game zonk. #Special Game (Lady quest) #Time to Relax (Lady quest) #Combos and Rewards (Lady quest) Barn and Chicken Coop questline (Lady) Questline available with Level 5; second half of three with Level 12. Themes: Build a Chicken Coop. #Routine #Husbandry #Construction Again #Another Building?! #Construction Materials #Chicken House Dahlia (Lady) Questline available with Level 7. Themes: Dahlia Flower Bed and Dahlia. #Accidental letter #Seeds of Affection #The Fruit of your Labors Portal (Lady) Questline available with Level 13. Themes: Rebuild the Portal. #A Hole in the Universe #A Matter of Principle #Surprise for the Messengers #Leafing Through the Calendar #Searching for the Lost Expedition #Mishmash #Restoration #Nearing the Goal #The Magic Lens #A Door to the Unknown #The Brave New World #The Main Purpose of Pinecones #Experiments Continued #Smiles Day #Stone Flower (Lady quest) The Wandering Wind Questline available with Level 14. Themes: airships, travel locations Lake of Sorrow and Mountain Valley. #The Wandering Wind #Masts Up! #Lights in the Dark #Let's go! 2. (Lake of Sorrow) #To the Lake! #Through the Debris #Getting a Clapper #To the Ground, Simply! #Fuel Power! #Northern Guerillas #Stealing the Fence #Sour Shot #Dinner on Schedule! (Lady quest) #Squadron, Fire! #Portal in the Fog #Free! #Portal Lights #By Bread Alone #Responsible for the Dwarves #Fairy Tree # # 3. (Mountain Valley) #Mountain Valley (quest) #Blood and Marble 3.2 #City Hall 4. (both) #The Relics Episode 4 (Lady) Questline available with Level 15. Themes: Receive Arena Gates and learn combat basics. #Unexpected visit #Trying on equipment #Combat Theory #Combat Moves #Buying New Outfit #Quest title missing ep4 6 ??? /ru:В бой! (The Fight) #Attack! #Quest title missing ep4 8 ???/ru:Крепость (Fortress) #Time to Win #Experienced Warrior #Healer #Tough Combat #Glorious Combat #Curse #Glorious Victory #Practice #New Equipment #Combat Choice #To Arms Again! #Complex Combos #Good Healer #Broken Lance #Earnings #Final Combat Bookmaker table (Lady) Questline available with Level 15 after completing the quest Quest title missing ep4 6(В бой!/In the battle!) from questline Episode 4. Themes: Receive the Bookmaker Table and betting. #Special Drill #Fight for Money #Ruby Combat Gnome lovers Questline available with Level 17. Themes: ... #George Is Slacking #Revelation #What She-dwarves Like #Love Spies # # # # # # # Feast of Love Questline available with Level 18. Themes: Love Lake. #Another holiday? (Lady quest) #Legend Begins (Lady quest) #The Tragedy (Lady quest) #A New Turn (Lady quest) #Conclusions and Moral (Lady quest) Episode 5 Part 1 Questline available with Level 20 and completing the quest Final Combat from questline Episode 4. Themes: News from the north... (Russian info; did not trigger in Plinga?) #... #... #... #... #... Episode 5 Part 2 Questline available with Level 20. Themes: Help the refugees. #Ablaze #Ablaze II #Ablaze III #Volunteer Troops #Cold Weather #Open-handed #Leading by Example #Friends in Trouble #Good Hearts Club #Military Clean-up Robbers Questline available with Level 20 and completing the quest Military Clean-up from questline Episode 5 Part 2. Themes: War Flower. #News from the Capital #We Are Attacked! #Mysterious Stone #Retired Dragon Fighter #What War Grows From #Men's Work #The Mistress of the North #Probing Action #The Hunt Is On #Winter Is Here #My Police #The Watch #The Catastrophe #A Nurse #The Royal Call Royal gifts Questline available with Level 1. New quest pops up with each glory level Themes: Glory title. #Royal Gift I (Lady quest) #Royal Gift II (Lady quest) #Royal Gift III (Lady quest) #Royal Gift IV (Lady quest) #Royal Gift V (Lady quest) #Royal Gift VI (Lady quest) #Royal Gift VII (Lady quest) #Royal Gift VIII (Lady quest) VII? Notes Category:Lady quests Category:Quests